


No One Will Love You Like This (Except For Me and You)

by KoriMuse7124



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura being a queen, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullied Keith (Voltron), Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Kinda?, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Supportive Lance (Voltron), These Aliens are dicks to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoriMuse7124/pseuds/KoriMuse7124
Summary: The paladins visit a planet in order to form an alliance and the planets inhabitants hate Galra of any kind.Keith is harassed and Lance helps
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 225





	No One Will Love You Like This (Except For Me and You)

Murmurs among the crowd filled his head... 

_"What is that?"_

_"Oh my, it's a Galran!"_

_"He's hideous!"_

_"How is he a Paladin?"_

_"His species caused_

_half of our planet to rot!"_

_"I refuse to call that_ **_monster_ ** _a hero."_

  
  


He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't _breathe._ The stale air around him thick with tension was suffocating. The people of the planet glared at him with disgust and anger. Mother's blocked their children's eyes from the mere sight of him. 

His purple fluffy ears flattened at his crown and he shut his glowing yellow eyes. He normally would lash out at anyone who was willing to comment on his appearance, but right now, he was _scared._ Keith opened his eyes again to see that the angry mob were getting closer. 

They were practically trapping him! 

Other planets seemed to be so thankful when he provided his service in helping, but this one was full of angry aliens. They were on a diplomatic mission again, hoping to form an alliance with the people. Allura had already informed of their distaste of Glara of any kind and had advised him to stay with Coran in the Castle. 

But Keith, being the stubborn person he is, refused and pestered her to let him go. But now that he's seen the angry faces of these citizens, he's second guessing himself. They looked as if they wanted to kill him! 

The crowd murmured and as he made a move to back away, he was immediately pushed back into the circle. He gasped and stumbled, looking around at the mob. He made a tiny noise as they were crowding around him. 

"I-I'm not here to hurt anyone! I-I." He heard snickers ring among the crowd. "You're kind is always blood thirsty! Half breed or not!" 

There's that term again, 'half breed'. A name saying that he isn't good enough for the Galra or the rest of the universe. He whimpered as they stepped closer, some looking ready to hit, others looking smug. 

He tried to get away again, he didn't want to hurt these people and he was so _scared_ and he couldn't _do_ anything about it. He yelped as he was pushed again and stumbled into someone. They grab his throat and push him back, but never lost their tight hold. Too bad he didn't have his helmet on him… 

He winced greatly as the alien raised his hand in preparation for some kind of injury. 

"Hey!" 

Keith opened an eye to see Lance rushing through the crowd, the rest of the team behind him. He sighed as the alien immediately let go of his throat, allowing more airflow than before. The crowd quickly stepped back as the paladins rushed to Keith. 

Keith stepped back and felt arms wrap around him. He turned to see Lance looking his body up and down. Checking for injuries he assumed. 

"What is wrong with you all!" Pidge shouted, making the aliens wince. The King and Allura emerged as well looking at the scene. 

"Lance-" he felt his voice crack and he whimpered, the emotions of the situation dawning on him. 

Lance smiled kindly at him, putting an arm around Keith's shoulders and allowing him to stuff his face into the crook of Lance's neck. He leaned down to talk to Keith softly as Pidge and Hunk started to argue with the citizens. 

"Did they hurt you?" He asked. Keith shook his head and nuzzled more into his neck. All he wanted was some god damn comfort, and if that meant the crowd was getting some PDA, then he didn't care. 

"Look at him! He's a monster!" Keith whimpered at the shout. He felt Lance tense and wrap another arm around his waist. 

"He is not a monster! His name is Keith, and he is a valuable part of our team. He's courageous and brave and has saved so many planets. He helps save the universe alongside us. So if you don't like that then you can forget even asking for Voltron's help!" The crowd gasped at Lance's outbreak. Shiro and Allura glanced at each other. 

The King stuttered and looked to Allura. "Surely your highness, this is not true!?" He asked. Allura met Lance's hard gaze and glanced at Keith's trembling form. She then looked at all the angry and shocked faces before throwing on a frown herself. 

"Your people mistreat my family. And you believe you still have the right to form an alliance?" She asked, glaring at the King. He shrunk into himself. She looked at Shiro. 

"Contact Coran, we're heading back." 

"But Princess!" 

"If your people can not accept my family, then I cannot accept this alliance." She said simply. 

The team began to walk through the crowd towards the castle that lay dormant just outside of the kingdom. Lance still had Keith tucked to his side, glaring at anyone who looked at him. Once they all made it back to the castle, Lance gave the team a look, pleading that they would leave the two alone for a moment. They reluctantly nodded, and walked ahead. 

Keith refused to look at Lance’s eyes and it upset the Cuban boy. “Keith... “ 

“They called me a _monster_ … “ Lance bit his lip as he lifted his boyfriend's chin. Silent tears fell down Keith’s cheeks as their eyes met. “I- I never did anything- they- they… “ the Galran boy let out a few sobs. Lance cupped his face in his hands and pulled the boy against him. “Oh baby…”

Keith curled into Lance as he cried against his shoulder. “Keith, you _know_ that’s not true.” Lance said softly, stroking his fingers through Keith’s delicate and soft hair, brushing against the base of his ears which had Keith melting more into his lover.

“It’s hard to not think that when I look like… _this._ ” He said, pulling from Lance’s hold and turning from him. He gestures to himself in a deprecating matter, making Lance feel a twinge of anger in his gut. How could anyone make this boy hate himself? 

“Keith, you are more than half Galra. You are more than the enemy's race.” Keith cringed at the sentence and Lance cupped his hand in his, bringing it to his lips and pressing a shaky kiss to it. 

“Mi amor, you are a strong, independent man that has had too many hardships in his life.” Keith squeezed his hand at the statement. Lance turned his body to face him again and continued. “You are a warrior who protects his team and the universe; you’re so brave yet so careless when you throw yourself into battle. You can be stubborn and annoying at times, believe me.” Keith chuckled as tears continued to cloud his vision and Lance went to hold his other hand tightly. 

“You are our _family_ , Keith. _My_ love.” He said softly, pressing his forehead against the smaller’s, staring into his glowing yellow eyes. Keith sniffled and brushed his nose against Lance’s. “And I’ll love you even if you were Balmeran, Alkarian, or some pile of goop.” A small fit of laughter filtered into Lance’s brain and he smiled at Keith’s toothy smile. “And you wanna know why?” 

Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck and smiled at him. “Because you’re stuck with me?” Lance chuckled at that, wrapping his arms around his boyfriends waist and drawing him closer, still holding contact with those glowing eyes. 

“Because, I love all of you, Mi amor. And not one person will keep me from loving you and _no one_ should keep you from loving yourself. If I have to, I will hype you up every time you walk into any room.” Keith laughed, nudging his nose against the other’s again. “Is this _my_ sexy ass boyfriend?!” He said in a surprised tone. Keith rolled his eyes and laughed, silencing his lover, as he was about to go on, with a kiss. They both smiled into the chaste kiss, feeling all the passion and love shared with one another. 

“Thank you…“ Keith smiled again at the blue paladin as they separated. Lance smiled a toothy smile at him. “I am pretty awesome huh?” 

“And you ruined it, bye” Keith deadpanned as he tried to pull away but did not get far. “Hey, no, no, no, come back here.” He said, dragging Keith back to him and kissing his head.

“But seriously, you should thank yourself, you’re the one who is allowing me to help you and to see your insecurities. You’ve grown so much, Mi amor. I’m so proud of you.” He smiled at Keith genuinely and sighed. He took his hand and swung their joined hands back and forth. “Stop, you’re sounding like Shiro.” Keith laughed. 

Lance laughed and started to lead him out of the entryway of the castle. “Come on, love. Let’s go talk to the other’s and get some food for you.” Keith smiled at him and leaned against his side as Lance slung his arm over his shoulders. There was no were he’d rather be than with his family…

**Author's Note:**

> I jumped on the bandwagon of everyone making Galran Keith angst. Why? Because I'm full of angst. Don't be surprised when I do a Hanahaki disease one shot.
> 
> Comments, Feedback, and Kudos are greatly appreciated!! :)


End file.
